The Sue Machine
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Mary Sue Jones wishes her life were a bit more interesting. Little does she know that her wish was heard...  Warning: contains Mary-Sue bashing and spontaneous blackouts  R&R please!


**This is a really random story I came up with. I'm sorry for the long absence of me. Lately I've been getting into other fandoms, but I was reading a few Teen Titan Fanfics lately which has re-awoken my love for them sooooooo here I am, writing again. **

**This is basically a 'Be careful what you wish for' and 'Being a Mary Sue isn't really that great' story.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, although it's only really in this category 'cause of a few references made to it…but I still don't own it.**

**The Titans: *Sulk in the corner because they're not in it***

**Me: I do, however, own some of the names used below…and Flare, she's basically me (only she is a faceless nobody due to my neglect to describe her, heh).**

**Review pleeeeeeaaaaaaase!**

* * *

><p>Mary Sue Jones was walking along the road, her hands in her pockets. She…was bored; bored of her desperately boring life. She sighed and voiced her opinions.<p>

"My life is boring," she stated. "I wish it wasn't so."

_Your wish_, a mysterious voice in her head replied, _is my command…_

Then everything went black.

When she awoke, she found herself in a dark room. In front of her was a huge box with several labels on it. She picked up a conveniently placed torch and walked over, clicking on the light to read what the signs said.

_**Are you bored of your life?**_

_I sure am,_ Mary thought to herself.

_**Are you sick of waiting for something exciting to happen?**_

_Mmmhmm, _she replied in her head.

_**Do you want to be cool and interesting? **_

_Oh yeah. _She nodded.

_**Then just step through this door…to the Sue-Machine!**_

_Eh, what can I lose?_ Mary shrugged to herself. Next to the signs was a door with a small, silver handle. Mary glanced around before grasping the handle and pulling it open. Inside was a brilliant, white light. She took a deep breath before plunging inside.

"Good day, Mary Sue Jones. Are you ready to become cool and interesting?" a voice asked. It was the same voice which had spoken to her in her head earlier.

"Um…yeah," Mary replied with a small nod. "Please," she added, as she had been brought up by her parents to use good manners.

A screen was lowered from goodness-knows-where. On it was the image of a girl, grinning widely.

"Very well," the girl said. "You first step…the name."

"My…name?"

"Yes. It's not nearly interesting enough. Mary Sue Jones. Pfft, boring. Anyway, step one, pick your new name!"

On the screen, in front of the girl, three names faded into view.

**Belle Ivory Pearl Opal Rose Lily Dove Sunray**

**Demona Scarlet Ruby Garnet Flame Ember Phoenix Goldheart**

**Ebony Umbra Onyx Diamond Star Moon Crow Nightsky**

Mary stared at the choices. "Um…aren't there any simpler ones?"

"No," the girl replied. "These are the only choices. CHOOSE!"

Not wanting to anger the girl, Mary hastily picked choice A.

"Very good!" The girl on the screen applauded. "Great choice! Now, step two is –"

"Um, can I just ask what I should call you, first?" Mary – or Belle, as she now was – asked.

The girl frowned. "You kind of just did. But…you may call me 'FLARE THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF AWESOMENESS!'...Or just Flare, either will do."

"Hey, I've heard of you! Aren't you that mad woman who-"

"Uh, moving on!" Flare said hastily. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Anyway, step two is…Your Appearance!"

Mary/Belle looked down at herself. "What's wrong with my appearance?"

"Everything! Your hair's normal, your figure isn't hideously exaggerated and your clothes aren't impractical at all! Your eyes don't even change colour! Boring! Anyway, let's start with the hair…"

Flare began fiddling with some buttons on a pad she took from her pocket, mumbling under her breath. "And…maybe just…ah! Can't not have any of them…Got it!" She jammed her finger down on a big, red button and immediately Mary/Belle's boring brunette locks were replaced by a cascade of shimmering, pale-gold waves that reached her rear end.

"You like?" she asked as a mirror descended from the ceiling.

"…Does it really have to be this long?" Mary/Belle asked.

"Pfft, yeah! How else is it going to billow dramatically?" Flare said, as if it were a dumb question…which it was. She pressed another button and a wind suddenly started up. Mary/Belle's new platinum locks billowed dramatically.

Flare stopped the wind and grinned. "Now, we just add some plaits, ribbons, beads, highlights…ah, gorgeous!" Mary/Belle's hair was now full of plaits tied with silver ribbons and blue beads, and had highlights of many different colours.

Mary/Belle said nothing, not wanting to argue.

"Okay…now, your skin is far too…in the middle. Do you want pale or tanned skin? Hmm…I'd say tanned is more practical, 'cause it doesn't burn so easily…so pale it is then!"

"But you said tanned is more practical," Mary/Belle said.

"Exactly! Can't have that, can we?" Flare chuckled. "Silly Belle…here, this ought to do it!" She pressed another button and Mary/Belle's skin paled to a milky colour. It was clear and completely free of spots, zits and blemishes.

Mary/Belle looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. "Hey! That zit on my nose is gone!"

"Yeah, that had to go," Flare said. "Next we have the eyes! What colour do you want? Blue? Green? Green's nice. Or maybe something unusual, like silver. Glowing silver! Or…I know! Changing colour according to mood. Sure, that might not help when battling evil masterminds who will use your emotions against you…but what the hey, it'll look cool!"

"But I like my eyes," Mary/Belle said, looking at her dark brown eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah, but their boring. So, colour changing? I think colour changing! But their normal colour will be silver. That will look cool with the pale hair and skin." With a few more clicks of buttons, Mary/Belle's eyes turned into a pretty, glowing silver colour. Her eyelashes thickened and her eyes became a little larger.

It was then that she noticed her face had changed as well. Her chin didn't stick out as much as it had, and her cheek bones had risen. Her nose appeared to have shrunk and her lips were much more balanced.

"What's next? Ah yes, your figure." Mary/Belle hugged herself self consciously. Flare took no notice. Suddenly, Mary/Belle felt her stomach clinch in and her bust and hips widen, giving her a very curvaceous, hourglass body.

"Wow…"

"Exactly. Now, is your chest big enough for you? I can make it bigger if you want," Flare said, her finger hovering over a purple button.

"No, it's fine," Mary/Belle said. She glanced behind her, but the door she had come through had completely vanished. She sighed as Flare announced the next step was her costume.

"You just can't fight evil in that. Jeans, no. Now, you can either have a skirt or shorts…or full leg, tight leather. Your choice! Now, I'd suggest going for pale blue or…cream. Or white. White would look good, with silver. I know!"

Mary/Belle stared at herself in the mirror. She was suddenly clad in a tight crop top with a halter neck. It was brilliant white in colour and matched the white short shorts she wore on her legs. On her feet were silver boots with very high heels. Small pearls and opals were studded on the lining of her clothes. On her hands were silver, fishnet gloves.

"Not usually my style, but…yeah…it's kind of impractical," Flare said, tapping her chin. "Although, maybe a skirt would have been better…but then it would have been too similar to Starfire's outfit, making it unoriginal…which is exactly what we want!"

"No! I'll keep the shorts, please!" Mary/Belle yelped, not wanting to downgrade to a miniskirt. Flare looked quite put out, but left the outfit as it was.

"Fine. Anyway, now we have to give you a cool superhero name! I have some suggestions, if you'd like to look at them."

As before, a few names appeared on the screen.

**White flame**

**Super-Duper-Awesome Chick**

**Diamond Heart**

**Crystal Heart**

**White Diamond Flame**

**Crystal Flame**

Mary/Belle read through the names a few times. "Eh…anything simple? Maybe just one word?"

"But that's boring!" Flare cried.

"Fine." Mary/Belle sighed and, closing her eyes, picked one at random.

"Very good! Crystal Heart!" Flare grinned. On Mary/Belle's halter top, right over her heart, a large crystal suddenly appeared. It was a beautiful thing and gleamed with all of the colours of the rainbow. Flare sighed. "So beautiful. That crystal is going to become very important in the future! About your past! Anywho, now we get onto species!"

"Species?" Mary/Belle frowned. "But I'm a human! What do you mean, 'species?'"

"I mean are you a Fallen Angel or something? They're cool, I'd definitely recommend it. Ooh! Ooh! Daughter of a Fallen Angel and a Demon! That would make for an awesome back story! Sound good? Good!" Without waiting for the other girl to complain, Flare pressed a button and made it so. Just for a bit of added glamour, a beautiful pair of Angel wings sprouted from Mary/Belle's back.

"I have wings now?" the girl cried.

"Yup! Anyway, your back story! Don't worry, I've sorted out most of the details for you!" Flare grinned. "Belle Ivory Pearl Opal Rose Lily Dove Sunray…this is your life!"

"You were born of a Fallen Angel and a Demon. Due to this…unheard of-ness, your parents were hunted down and killed in a gruesome way, and you had to watch! You were scarred for life. However, the murderers then came for you, but you discovered your super-awesome powers which are so super-awesome that you didn't need any training at all!

"So, you whooped these guys' butts and ran off. You were trained by some super-awesome ninja guy when you were only five. By the age of eight, you could beat your Master within half a minute with your pinky finger!

"He became insanely jealous of you and threw you out. You travelled the earth, learning all you could about fighting and being awesome in general. When you were thirteen, you were mastering the lost art of Kar-Quan-Fu when your tutor suddenly found you very attractive and attempted to have his way with you. But you beat him up and escaped, even more scarred than you were before.

"Now, you have mastered all forms of fighting, and all types of weaponry and stuff. You angst constantly about your broken past; about never having a proper home; seeing the horrid death of your parents, and almost being violated by your Kar-Quan-Fu tutor. Consequently, you're mentally unstable but you can control your outbursts of depressed madness thanks to the magic crystal on your costume. The End."

Flare smirked, her hands on her hips, proud of her work. Mary/Belle, however, was quite confused.

"Um…actually I was born in London. My parents are human and still alive, and I'm mentally very healthy."

"Not any more, you're not!" Flare said, grinning. "Anyway, now for the best bit! Your powers!" She wiggled her fingers for dramatic effect.

Mary/Belle perked up slightly. Although she wasn't keen on having her face, body and name completely changed, super powers didn't sound too bad.

"Now, obviously you're going to need quite a few powers to be interesting and cool," Flare said, pulling out a long list. "The ones I'd suggest are having are telekinesis, hypnosis, enhanced speed and strength and elemental control, also being able to manipulate light and shadows, invisibility, force fields, being able to phase through solid matter. Ooh, shape shifting is always popular. You can fly, obviously, and you should have strong healing powers. They're good for dramatic love scenes! And, of course, eye-laser beams and starbolt rip-offs! Can't have an interesting character without starbolt rip-offs. That sound like enough?"

"Um…that sounds like a lot to control…" Mary/Belle said unsurely.

"Don't worry! Remember that sparkly crystal on your costume; the one that keeps your emotional outbursts in check? That was your mother's and helps you control your powers! She gave it to you just before she died in your arms. Okay? Okay. Next we need some weapons. Might I suggest some swords and daggers? I mean, guns are cool and stuff but far too modern, practical and not-pretty."

With the press of a button, a sword appeared on the silver belt she was suddenly wearing, and two daggers concealed themselves in her boots. "Thanks," Mary/Belle said, though she didn't sound very grateful.

Flare, however, didn't pick up on this. "No problem! Okay, we're nearing the end, now. Sadly, but I have one last thing for you…"

By Mary/Belle's feet, a small, fuzzy, baby wolf appeared. It looked up at Mary/Belle with large, icy blue eyes and said, "Hello!"

"Gah! It talked!"

"Yeah, she'll do that…" Flare chuckled. "I'd advise you to give her a cool name like…Sparkles or snowflake…or Fu-Fu Twinkle-Pie! Yeah, that's a good one! I henceforth name your wolf Fu-Fu Twinkle-Pie! Huzzah!"

Fu-Fu Twinkle-Pie did not look very happy.

Flare huffed. "Fine. What about…Crystella?"

Crystella the wolf nodded in approval. Flare didn't notice as she was looking at something off screen. "Ooh, someone else is outside, waiting to be awesome-ified. Anyway, the only thing left to do is to permanently programme you with your new self. Then I'll put you in the waiting pen with the other interesting characters until you're needed!" Her finger hovered over a square, yellow button. "Oh, as your biological structure is about to go through a dramatic change, this might hurt a bit…"

Laughing maniacally, Flare pressed the button. A strange sensation filled Mary/Belle's body. It felt as if a thousand volts of electricity were surging through her body. There was an awful creaking and clicking of bones in her back as her shoulders adapted to support wing structures. Her skull began to shift and change permanently into her new face. And then Mary/Belle began loosing all sense of who she was. Her dreadful, angst-ridden past hit her like a punch to the stomach, and she felt the need to look mysterious and adopt a facial expression of sadness and beauty.

And then everything went black…again.

Belle opened her eyes sleepily, and found herself in a large pen full of boys and girls around her age. Every single one of them was ridiculously beautiful or handsome. All of the girls were either very tall or short, had skinny waists and had large hips and chests. They all wore tight, revealing clothes and killer boots or heels. The boys were clad in tight leather or ripped jeans and very cool jackets. Some of the teens were floating around mysteriously, whilst others milled about the edges, their faces full of angst. Some of the girls were standing around looking bored or yelling about feminine rights. Others still were sitting in the corners, all depressed, debating on slitting their wrists with their daggers and pointy objects, waiting to be brought out of their misery by the power of love!

Belle Ivory Pearl Opal Rose Lily Dove Sunray was amazingly beautiful. She was tall and had a sizzling hot, curvaceous body – the perfect hourglass. Her waist was so skinny, she almost looked anoerexic, but she wasn't. Her hips were wide, and her bust was large. She had long, slender legs and a thin neck, giving her a lithe, athletic and slim shape.

Her hair was a waterfall of shimmering platinum that cascaded to her hips. It was so silky and fluid that it looked almost like liquid silver and shined with the light of the sun. In her hair were many braids tied with silver ribbons and blue, crystal beads. She also had several highlights in colours ranging from sparkling silver to gleaming sapphire.

Her eyes were as bright and beautiful as two, large diamonds. They twinkled with the colours of a thousand rainbows, from burning ruby-red and deep honey-gold to glimmering sapphire blue and piercing amethyst purple. There were also flashes of green – which shone like emeralds – and black – as dark as the night sky. Her deep, soulful gaze was piercing and could stare straight into one's soul.

Her skin was milky white and as beautiful as the moonlight. It was smooth and soft as velvet, and was alien to things such as blackheads, spots and blemishes. Her pearlescent skin had an inner glow which accentuated her goddess-like beauty.

She wore clothes of the most brilliant white. She had on a halter-neck crop top which showed off her milky complexion and large chest. She also wore a pair of white short shorts, which brought attention to her long, slender legs. Her silver boots reached her knees and had a five-inch heels and her elbow-length, fishnet gloves were silver. On her halter top was a large, shimmering crystal which had been sewn into the material. It matched her gorgeous, expressive eyes and, like her dazzling diamond orbs, glimmered with all of the colours of the rainbow.

From her back protruded a large pair of wings. They were crystal white and shone with the beauty and elegance of a pure white flame. They were large and covered in soft, sleek, fluffy down with streaks of silver. They were like the wings of a Fallen Angel.

Next to Belle Ivory Pearl Opal Rose Lily Dove Sunray was a fuzzy wolf. It was as white as snow with silver-grey marking on her face. The markings looked like a star and seemed to twinkle in the light, hence her name Crystella. Her eyes were icy blue and as bright as the brightest diamond, and her shiny teeth were as pearly as a set of sharp opals.

The small part of Belle's mind which still belonged to Mary felt herself step forward and begin to float around aimlessly in a mysterious fashion, thinking forlornly about her angst-ridden past. Mary – through Belle's eyes – looked around regretfully. Why, oh why had she wished for an exciting life? But the damage was done, and there was no turning back.

Mary Sue had become a Mary Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Robin: I can't believe I wasn't even mentioned!**

**Starfire: I was mentioned! Is that not glorious!**

**Beast Boy: Man…Belle Ivory whatsherface Sunray sounds HOT!**

**Me: *Smacks him* That's beside the point! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll try to update one of my other stories as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to Review! (Or I'll get Fu-Fu Twinkle-Pie– err, I mean Crystella to eat you!)**


End file.
